


Naproxen

by demon_sloth



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_sloth/pseuds/demon_sloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Ending of We're Not Going To Eat Your Brains by DigitalFlush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naproxen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digitalFlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalFlush/gifts), [icestar663](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icestar663/gifts).



> I wrote this on my phone at 2am so apologies for the quality and mistakes!

Akmazian screamed as he pounded against the glass. The glass covered in Ryan's blood. 

Red. All red.

He couldn't breath. Something was choking him. He scrabbled at his face but the choking sensation wouldn't leave. Ryan was dead. It felt like bands wrapped around his skull, slowly crushing his head. 

Red.

Ryan was-

He couldn't breath!

Blackness started encroaching on the edges of his vision. 

He just needed to br-

ea-

-the

 

There was a slow murmur as the dark drained away and he blinked his eyes open. The red instantly replaced with a bright, searing white. 

_Is this...death?_

Akmazian took a deep breath and felt his chest burn and the air catch painfully at the back of his throat. He coughed and his chest spasmed. His ribs felt hollowed out and filled with agony. In the background the slow murmur has turned into a rather more frantic beeping. 

_You've had worse,_ he thought, _get your bearings and get back in the saddle._

His arm felt like lead as he dragged it up his body - too heavy to lift properly. He pawed at his face, dislodging the solid plastic mask strapped onto his mouth and nose. 

_The hell-?_

"Oh good. You're awake." 

Akmazian flinched and then squinted through the brightness. His eyes adjusted slowly to the image of Ryan standing to the side of him and frowning at a tablet in his hand.

He was lying down, he realised. In the medical bay.

"Ry-" the effort made his chest seize up again and he started coughing. 

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching over to put the mask over Akmazian's face again. Instantly he could breathe a little easier and he spent the next few moments concentrating on trying to relax his muscles. 

"Do you know how much trouble you've been?" Ryan said, mostly to himself. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to hide you in plain sight in the middle of the medical ward?"

Akmazian opened his mouth to answer and Ryan shot him a glare. "Don't even think about it." He shoved the tablet into his pocket and put his hands on his hips.

"You're a Vesuvian trader that got caught up in all of this by the way. Don't forget." 

"Wha-?"

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose and reached over, turning down a dial next to the bed. Instantly the fogginess began to lift. Not all the way, but enough for Akmazian to actually concentrate properly on what was happening.

He was in the medical bay and Ryan was standing right next to him. 

His heart started to pound, causing Ryan to jerk his gaze to the machines in alarm as his fingers pressed against the smooth skin of Akmazian's wrist, unerringly finding his pulse.

"Akmazian. What? Are you in pain? It shouldn't be this bad. I need you to tell me-"

"You died."

Ryan jerked his gaze down and frowned in confusion. "What?"

"You," Akmazian took as deep a breath as he could manage, "I saw ya die. The...the things got ya and I couldn't do anything." 

He blinked a few times, his eyes wet, and idly hoped Ryan would think it due to the bright lights up above.

"I didn't die," Ryan scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I saw ya." This time he could feel the wetness on his cheek. "I saw ya."

"Akmazian..." Ryan seemed lost. "You're the one who almost died." 

Akmazian shook his head. He could taste the painkillers in the gas being fed to him by the mask. "I saw ya."

Ryan took his hand away and moved out of his vision. Akmazian felt his heart rate spike and his hands clench into fists. And then suddenly the lights dimmed and he could see properly for the first time since he's woken up. 

Ryan moved back into his vision, this time sitting on the edge of his bed. He reached for Akmazian's hand and then thought better of it, giving it an awkward pat. "Locked the door and turned down the lights. Sorry," he mumbled, "people usually wake up with a mild case of photosensitivity."

He paused and ran his hand through his hair. "What...what do you remember...?"

"We got separated. Saw ya get your throat ripped out." Akmazian swallowed hard.

Ryan rubbed his face. "That's...not quite...you don't remember getting bitten?"

Akmazian blinked.

Ryan sighed. "No. No of course you wouldn't." He started to fiddle with the cuff of his uniform and, to Akmazian's disbelief, a high flush painted the tops of his cheekbones and the tips of his ears.

"We got separated," he started, refusing to meet Akmazian's eyes. "And I did get bitten, but that was after you got bitten. They were....they came out of no where and swarmed you. You managed to take them down but not after they infected you. I..." He swallowed, "I couldn't do anything. I tried! But before I could get to the lock, one of them grabbed me from behind and sank his teeth in me. I shot myself with the cure but by the time I'd gotten the lock to disengage and reached you..."

Akmazian stretched his hand, fingers brushing against Ryan's knuckles that had turned white in the retelling. Ryan flinched and looked down at him with wide eyes. Laughing self-consciously as he pushed his hand through his hair again. He left his other hand where it was on the bed, though. Their fingers just barely touching.

"I got the cure into you but...the virus must have been mutating this entire time. You were seizing and-" he shrugged awkwardly "the cure didn't work as well on you as it did the others."

"Well," Akmazian wheezed out a small chuckle, "I am 1/64 Centaurian on my mothers side."

Ryan gave him a droll look and nudged their hands together more closely. 

"You've been here two weeks," he continued. "The clean up effort is still underway and there are plenty of people who still need to be vaccinated. The station won't be overrun with this again. Even if some idiot," here Ryan shot a mild glare at him, "smuggles unknown plants onboard for a certain deposed prince."

Akmazian smirked. It was weak compared to his normal smile, but Ryan still relaxed at the sight of it.

"What can I say? Money."

"Yes, well next time try not to cause an epidemic on my station please."

"Wouldn't-" he was cut off by a yawn, "wouldn't dream of it darlin'"

The corner of Ryan's mouth twitched. "You are such a liar." He made to stand up. "But you should probably rest-"

Akmazian grabbed Ryan's hand. "Please."

Ryan froze, half standing.

"Don't go." Akmazian swallowed. "Please."

There was a beat, two, and then Ryan slowly sank back down onto the bed. 

"Saw you get your throat ripped out."

"Most likely a hallucination from the virus and the seizure-"

Akmazian's grip tightened. "Saw ya blood paint the glass between us and I couldn't do a thing to stop it."

Ryan stared. "Okay."

Akmazian blinked slowly, exhaustion and painkillers making him slow.

"Okay?"

Ryan smiled a little helplessly. "Yeah." He twisted his hand around until he could lace their fingers together and reached over, turning the dial back up to its original position. Instantly, Akmazian could feel himself drift off. He squeezed his hand and felt an answering grip.

"I'm right here." He heard as the dark claimed him once again.

"Okay."


End file.
